


Westward Bound

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #289: West. This is the follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2212143">The Northern Lights</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2292530">Southern Comfort</a>, and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2359976">Eastern Tradition</a>, and is prolly best understood if those are read first. I think this should be the last in this set.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Westward Bound

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Neville100's prompt #289: West. This is the follow up to [The Northern Lights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2212143), [Southern Comfort](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2292530), and [Eastern Tradition](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2359976), and is prolly best understood if those are read first. I think this should be the last in this set.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Westward Bound

~

The speeches are over, the music’s loud, and Neville’s tired, anxious to get Draco alone. “Maybe it’s time,” he suggests quietly. 

Draco, looking as fresh as he did at the beginning of the evening, sighs. “I suppose.” 

Neville bites back a smile. Draco’s a social man. He should’ve predicted it would be a problem dragging him away. _Even if it is so we can go on our own honeymoon._ “Any idea where we’re going?”

Draco hums. “Mother’s surprise. All she said was...west.” 

“West?” Neville grins. “Well then, ready to go west with me, husband?” 

Draco kisses him. “Lead on.” 

~

Everyone gathers to say goodbye, so it’s hours before they leave. Augusta hugs Neville, whispering, “Congratulations.” 

They activate the Portkey, arms around each other. Several long moments later they come to a stop. Neville looks around. “Where are we?” 

“No idea.” Draco pulls out his wand, casting a location spell. He blinks. “Portugal, apparently. It’s called--”

“Cabo de Roca,” whispers Neville. “The westernmost place in Europe. But how did she know?”

“Know what?” Draco asks. 

Neville sighs. “It’s on my bucket list.”

“Hm. Mother’s a thorough researcher.” Draco kisses him. “As am I. Now, shall we find our hotel?” 

“Definitely.” 

~

The hotel expects them, and within minutes they’re in their suite. Collapsing into the bed, Neville’s eyes close. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “Long day--”

Draco curls beside him, yawning. “Just remember you owe me a proper wedding night--”

When Neville wakes, the sun’s high in the sky. Draco’s sleeping and, leaning over, Neville wakes him in the sweetest of ways. It’s hours before they get out of bed, and evening before they leave their room. 

Over dinner they watch the sunset over the western horizon. Draco smiles. “So...how does this rate on your list?”

Neville sighs, content. “It’s number one.” 

~


End file.
